


Daydreams

by dreaming_about_fanfictions



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_about_fanfictions/pseuds/dreaming_about_fanfictions
Summary: When all the guests have left and the tavern is locked up, Geralt of Rivia seduces you.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Daydreams

You gasp when you feel him standing behind you. He is so close, his breath tingles on your skin, leaving goosebumps all over your body.

“Y/N …,” the Witcher murmurs and you wonder why he knows your name. Has he noticed you before when he visited the tavern? Asked who the woman behind the counter is?

He places his hand on your waist and whispers your name a second time. You feel his lips brush against your ear and a shiver runs down your spine.

“You’re not supposed to go behind the counter,” you mumble softly.

A low chuckle leaves his throat. “Do you want me to leave?” His grip on your waists tightens and a ‘No’ escapes your lips before you have a chance to think.

“Hmm,” he makes and the sound vibrates throughout your body. He bends his head and begins to plant soft kisses down your neck, sucking and licking over the sensitive skin. You close your eyes and lean back against him, granting him better access.

“Witcher …,” you say and then add: “I don’t know your name …”

“Geralt,” he replies in between kisses. “Geralt of Rivia.”

“Geralt of Rivia,” you try and let the ‘R’ purposefully roll from your tongue. “Someone could walk in, see us like this.”

“How?” He asks. His hands wander up your body and when he reaches your breasts, he cups them, squeezing them slightly. You suppress a moan and grip the edge of the counter. “Everyone left, the doors are locked,” he continues talking. “We’re all alone.”

“Oh, right,” you remember and this time your breath hitches when Geralt begins kneading your breasts through the soft fabric of your dress. Your nipples become hard and as he brushes over them with his long fingers, you feel a familiar tingling sensation in your lower body. This time, you can’t hold back the moan.

“Touch me,” it was meant to sound like a demand but comes out more like a whimper.

“Where?”

“You know where …”

You don’t have to turn around to know that he is smirking. “Tell me where you want me to touch you,” he orders you. He frustrates you yet his demanding manner only turned you on more.

“My cunt,” you ultimately obey to him. “Touch my cunt and feel how wet I am for you!”

A low groan leaves his lips and Geralt reaches down to lift your skin. “Fuck,” he exclaims when he notices how your juices are already running down your leg. He moans another time and presses himself against your ass. You can feel his hard cock through the fabric of his pants and gasp when you realize how fucking big it must be.

His fingers brush over your cunt, carefully parting your folds before slipping one finger inside you. The knuckles on your hands turn white, so hard are you gripping the edge of the counter. Your breath comes out ragged as he moves his fingers in and out again, adding a second and then a third finger to it. Curses leave your mouth that would put a sailor to shame and it doesn’t take long for spots to appear in front of your eyes. Your words change into whimpers and you beg for him not to stop, to keep on fucking you with his fingers. Your legs begin to tremble and then an orgasm comparable to nothing you ever experienced before hits you. You call out his name, falling forwards and using your forearms for support.

Geralt doesn’t give you time to collect yourself. He hastily pulls down his pants and lifts up your skirt further. “I need you now!” He enters you in one swift movement and you cry out when you feel his thick cock stretching your walls. A mixture of pain and pleasure rushes through your body and your mind goes blank.

“You feel so good,” you moan loudly.

Geralt fucks you hard. He grabs onto your hips so tightly as he pounds into you that you are convinced it will leave bruises later on. The silence of the empty tavern is soon filled with heavy breathing and groans and the sound of naked bodies slapping against each other.

“You are so fucking tight,” he growls and grabs your hair to pull it back. “Do you like that?” He asks and you can only whimper in response. “Does it turn you on getting fucked over the counter by me?!”

“Oh gods –” It is almost impossible for you to believe after the first orgasm you just experienced but the same heat was beginning to creep up in your body again. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me,” he encouraged you as he fucks you even harder. You realize that he must be close too as his movements become more and more sloppy. His words push you over the edge and come with a loud moan, convinced that your legs would give way any second.

Geralt lets his head fall back, lips slightly parted and follows shortly when he feels your muscles clenching around him. He fills you with his hot seed, repeating your name again and again. “Y/N …”

“Y/N?!”

You almost drop the plate in your hand when your boss snaps his fingers in front of your face. “Someone in there?!”

You blink in confusion. Voices around you become louder and louder and then you fully realize where you are: in the tavern, filled with people waiting for their food and drinks. You turn to your boss who looks at you visibly annoyed. You must have been daydreaming again, you think and your cheeks grow hot when you feel the wetness between your legs. What a dream.

“I’m not paying you for you to be standing here and staring into space, y’know,” your boss says angrily.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize. “I’m just tired.”

“Well, the faster you work, the faster you get home,” he states. “Now go and bring this plate to our guest. He looks hungry enough.”

You nod quickly and grab a mug of cold beer with your free hand. Then you look up, searching for the man this food was meant to be. He sits on the other side of the room, leaning against the back of his chair comfortably, legs spread. You recognize him at once. When your eyes meet his, Geralt of Rivia smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Check out my tumblr @dreaming-about-starfleet where I take requests! <3


End file.
